The Mysterious Companion
by xpskl
Summary: Tori’s life was perfect. But when her parents are killed and the fingerprints on the knife are hers, she’s taken to a facility center. When she escapes, she ends up in Dartmoor and hides. She knows she's psychic. But what if its more than that? After bk 4
1. Murders

Ok this is my first story for CQ and I've been improving my writing skills since last year. Its still pretty bad though. Tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer:**

**Skylark: What is this contraption? **

**Col: It's a microphone. Do you want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Skylark: Can I eat this thing?**

**Connie: of course not.**

**Me: could some just PLEASE do the Disclaimer?**

**Murderer: I'll do it.**

**Skylark, Col, Connie: *Run away screaming* **

**Murderer: Xpskl does not own CQ or any of its characters.**

**Me: Go now here's the script for the next couple of chapters. **

**Murderer: I can't read.**

**Me: Then learn how to and get out of my face**

**Murderer: *Runs away scared***

**Me: Where's my latte? **

**lol I'm not actually like that I just thought it would be funny.**

* * *

Tori didn't know what happened. It was just like any ordinary day. She got home from high school and entered the house. On the way to the room, she stopped in the kitchen and got a bottle of juice.

On her way out, she noticed that the house was quiet. A feeling in the back of her mind told her something was wrong. "Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" she called out. No answer came. _Maybe I'm just paranoid. _Tori thought to herself. "Monica? Derek? Clare?" She called to her siblings.

It was weird how Tori couldn't sense her families Auras. The only other time she had felt this feeling was when she was at her grandfather's funeral. Tori's eyes widened. Wouldn't that mean that they were…. Tori couldn't say the word. She closed her eyes and tried to sense where the pure white aura was. 5 ribbons of white appeared and led her to the garage.

She opened the door with a shaking hand and almost screamed. Inside, there were 5 bodies piled together. On the floor several feet away, she saw a big double edged knife covered in blood. Then a thought hit her. _What if the murderer is still here? _She thought.

Tori sprinted to the neighbor's house and pounded on the door. Mrs. Kumot answered the door and saw Tori's face. "What's the matter dear? Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Kumot. "C-c-can I use your p-p-p-phone?" stuttered out Tori. She almost never stutters but this was the one exception.

"Sure. Go ahead dear." Said the worried Mrs. Kumot. Tori ran inside and went to the phone. She dialed 911 and explained to the operator the situation. When the police arrived, she had to explain it again. Tori stood by Mrs. Kumot while the police brought out 5 black bulging bags and the knife in a plastic bag.

By now, there was a crowd gathering around the house because it wasn't everyday that 5 murders were committed in Hescombe.

Police officer Pinha beckoned for Tori to follow her. She explained that I would be living with Mrs. Kumot for a few days until they got the fingerprints identified. After they left, the crowd that had gathered around the house, dispersed and Mrs. Kumot led me into her house.

Connie came downstairs and smelled coffee on the table. She sat down and enjoyed a mouthful of coffee before Evelyn spoke.

"Connie, did you read the newspaper?" Evelyn asked grimfaced. "No why?" asked Connie. She wondered if it was the failure of the Copenhagen talk. "There was a murder in a neighborhood a couple of blocks north. 5 murders in one house and only the girl Tori survived."

Connie was horror stricken. "Who would be cruel enough to kill a family?" asked Connie. "I don't know but I want you to be careful. The murderer could be anywhere." Said Evelyn seriously. "Ok time for school. Your going to be late of you don't go now." Said Evelyn cheerfully.

Connie couldn't concentrate on school that day. All she could think about was the murder. When she was walking home with Col that day, Col finally asked, "Connie, is something wrong? You haven't talked much all day." So Connie told him about the Murder and about how it was worrying her. She also told him about the feeling she had that something bad was going to happen.

Col was starting to get worried too but he didn't show it. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just relax and enjoy the date we have tomorrow night. You didn't forget right?" mocked Col in a hurt voice. Connie smiled. "Of course not." Answered Connie.

Col Smirked and waved bye to Connie while she walked into the house.

* * *

**Ok I hoped you liked it and I'll be updating after Christmas. Thanks for reading it and please review.**


	2. AN, I'm sorry

**I am soo soo soooo sorry for not updating. My mom limited my computer time to 30 min a day, and she stays on the computer till midnight so I can't sneak on. I also have over 300 chapter alerts in my inbox that I have to read through. I hope this doesn't make you guys too sad, but I'm going to quit the stories. I understand if you're really angry or sad. If you'll just scroll down to the bottom, you'll find the reason.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**HAHAHA!!! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please don't be mad at me for playing that little trick.**


End file.
